The Spanish Main: A new Beginning
by Daferge
Summary: An alternate world tale... The 21st century and after 300 years the Masakis are at it again... Will they fit into the new age and can it survive contact with them... See how they handle life and it's problems, both NEW and OLD, in modern Jamaica... And with 'lord' Tenchi graduating from Oxford University, what will all the 'Females' do?... PLEASE Review...
1. Chapter 1

**The Spanish Main: A new Beginning...**

 **By: Daferge...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

What happens when the descendants of those who once sailed the wild "Spanish Main" find their quiet, comfortable lives upset by modern day 'Pyrates'?...

Do the 'want-a-be' pirates stand a chance?...

Read on and find out...

( Author Note: - Oh, this is an alternate world, so don't go to Jamaica and hope to get in on the fun... )

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 01... The stranger...**

 **( Kingston, Jamaica... )**

Inside the Captain Henry Morgan tavern, things were quiet...

The red headed Washu Hakubi Masaki was enjoying a cup of tea, after her birthday party the night before...

Her two sisters were sitting at the table with her, also enjoying their cups of tea...

Last night had been the 'partying time', where they tried to drink each other and any one else in the tavern under the table...

The losers were asleep in beds upstairs, including Washu's oldest daughter, Ryoko, who thought she could out do her mom and aunts...

The sister with light blueish hair was Tsunami Hakubi Masaki, taking time off from being the assistant to the Archbishop of Jamaica...

Family birthdays were usually more quiet, only on hers and her sister's birthdays did she get to 'let her hair down', kick back and truly relax...

The dark haired female, with the neck tattoos was their younger sister Tokimi Hakubi Masaki a famed Historian and Nobel writer...

It wasn't often she got out of the backrooms of world famous libraries, including the Vatican's where the Archbishop had gotten her access to papers over 300 year old for her research...

In fact she had just returned from 'haunting' the General Archives of the Indies, in Seville Spain...

She and several assistants had spent weeks looking at and scanning tens of thousands of pages in countless delegate 300 year old books, hand written in Spanish...

It would be many more weeks before the translated copies of those documents would be ready for her to study in detail...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

In her spare time, what little she had, she was doing research on the history of the Masaki family...

Besides the many number of local members who bore the Masaki sur-name, there were several branches around the world...

Including the Americas ( both North and South ), Europe, some parts of Africa as well as in Asia and Japan...

But so far, all leads she'd found seem to point back here to Jamaica and the early 1700s...

She knew that if she could get her older sister Washu to allow her access to the 'MASAKI' papers it would all be clear...

But for some reason that was one source she hadn't been able to gain access to, at least not yet...

Washu had promised her that one day she would be allowed to read it and then she would understand...

Like Tsunami, Tokimi trusted and believed in Washu, as did the rest of the family...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Across the room... )**

At the bar a young male was enjoying his drink...

It had been a while since he'd had any thing that didn't have some touch of sea salt taste to it...

It had also taken quite a while for him to get his 'land legs' back too...

He must have looked a sight stumbling down the street, looking slightly drunk...

But most of the local people had just smile and said nothing...

However, there had been the old man at the docks, fixing his fishing nets...

" **Just come ashore?...** "

He'd smiled and nodded his head...

" **Must have been a long cruise...** "

He'd nodded again...

" **Best sit for a while... Best place will be the Capt. Morgan's... Two blocks down that way, turn right, you can't miss it...** "

And so, here he was...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red headed female stand and walk over to the bar...

" **Another pot of tea Mary...** "

He noted that she saw him reacted when she mentioned tea, at a bar and her smiling...

" **Birthday party... Spent most of the night drinking the others under the table...** "

He had to smile too...

Finishing his drink he caught Mary's eye..

" **How much?...** "

After she quoted him the price, he dropped a coin on the bar and she picked it up...

After examining it, she passed it to the red head, who smiled as she looked closely at it...

Putting it on the back of her hand, she made it walk back and forth across her fingers, before handing it back to him, still smiling...

" **Don't see too many piece-of-eights in such good conditions these days... Drink is on the house... I'm the owner, Washu...** "

Smiling, he bowed slightly before taking his leave...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Kingston Docks... )**

Officer Kiriko M. Masaki of the Kingston Constabulary ( police ) sighed as she put down her field glasses, she and several other officers had been staking out the warehouse across the street for several days on a 'tip'...

So far she hadn't seen any thing that might even suggest any criminal activity...

The 'Chief' would be checking with her in a while and he'd have to decide if they continued or went back to the dozen or so other reported crimes that needed their attention...

She almost wish her sometime partner and friend, officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki were here...

The attractive blonde tended to get things to happen around her, whether she wanted it to or not...

But she'd been assigned as the Royal Governor's aide during her visit to London...

Governor Misaki Jurai Masaki had gotten a email from Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, to be sure Mihoshi was with her, as she wanted to introduce her to a number of member of her court...

Kiriko wondered if it had any thing to do with what happen when Her Majesty had visited Jamaica and the evening reception...

While waiting in the reception line to be introduced to the Queen, Mihoshi had bumped into the male before her, who bumped the lady ahead of him, sending a wave

down the short line to the Russian ambassador at the head, who was knocked to the floor, on his knees before the Queen...

Rumor had it the Queen had considered it the high point of her world tour...

Kiriko just hoped London was still there after Mihoshi returned...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

One of the other officers motioned towards the street, getting her attention...

Turning, she observed the quiet street, at first seeing nothing...

Then she noted the small boy looking around and behind the boxes against the warehouse across the street...

He seem to be looking for something and as Kiriko recognized him, she had an idea what it was, she shut her eyes...

 _ **Perhaps they'll go away...**_

One of the officers whisper...

" **That's not who I think it is, is it?...** "

Opening her eyes, she saw pleading in his eyes...

" **I'm afraid so... Seina Yamada Masaki in the flesh...** "

All but one officer recognized the name, heads dropping...

The rookie saw the depressed looked on every one's faces and had to ask...

" **Seina Yamada Masaki?...** "

She saw the others look at her, smile and back away...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

" **You're new, aren't you, O'Brian?...** "

He nodded, worry beginning to show as Kiriko smiled...

" **You were there at the recent reception for the Queen?...** "

Again he nodded his head, the entire force had been there to provide security...

" **Then you've seen our favorite officer Mihoshi in action!...** "

She didn't have to expand on that, as he nodded his head once again...

" **Now imagine a 15 year old male version of her and you have Seina Yamada Masaki...** "

The wide eyed officer turned to look out the window...

" **By the way... Officer Mihoshi has more commendations and awards than the rest of the force put together... And as odd as it might seem, a good number of those are from foreign agencies... Including the American CIA, Russia's KGB and Great Britain's MI5... Don't ask, you do not want to know...** "

A worried voice behind her spoke up...

" **Kiriko... I hate to say it but the boy just went into the warehouse...** "

Closing her eyes, Kiriko's head dropped...

 _ **Why me?... Why me?...**_

That was when the sound of gun shots split the air...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( London, England... )**

Mihoshi and 'Auntie' Masiki ( Mihoshi wasn't use to the whole Governor thing, yet... ) were walking down the hallway of some place called Buckingham Palace...

She'd been told not to touch any thing, no matter how much she liked it...

She hoped there weren't going to be any more medals, she'd been stuck 3 times while the male presenters tried to find a safe place to pin the medals on her...

The English Prime Minister seem to have the most trouble...

The Russian President just smiled and took his time...

The head of the CIA, in his office, had just handed her an open box with the medal in it, the details still considered secret...

And all because she'd fallen asleep on her surfboard, drifted out to sea, bumped into an old anchored freighter...

Going aboard, wearing her bikini, she'd wandered around trying to find some one without luck, the guard had heard the call of nature and was on the other side of the ship, at the railing...

The captain and crew were below, showing off their large selection of weapons and munitions they had for sale...

Every thing from hand guns to large artillery pieces with 155mm shells...

It was the RPGs (rocket-propelled grenade) and the tons of various high explosives which were their undoing...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hearing voices, she'd gone below, only to find that the crew had gone on deck to finish the deal...

Noticing the RPG on a table, Mihoshi had picked it up and was examining it when a member of the crew startled her...

At which time she pulled the trigger, sending the armed grenade sailing through an open hatch and into the next cargo hold, packed with the high explosives...

The crew man had made for the deck as soon as he saw where the grenade was headed...

Trying to get his attention, Mihoshi had followed, loud noises starting behind her (explosions)...

On deck, she found that for some reason ( the shout of the crewman and sound of explosions below ), there was no one there...

At the railing she saw them all trying to swim away...

Heading back to her surfboard, she found a really cute pistol on the deck...

Not having any where to put it, she's put on the nearby gun-belt and secured the gun in the holster...

Back on her board, she paddled after the swimmers...

It was about then that the ship exploding behind her...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Later, U.S. coast guard helicopter arrived, with a cutter close behind...

They had been in the area on a tip about drug smugglers, the explosion and smoke attracted them...

Thus, they were able to recover a large number of waterlogged gun runners and smugglers, along with a very attractive (armed) female police officer...

Needless to say who got credit for the largest arms arrest in years..

As the arms and dealers were Russian, the buyers were known to the US as wanted terrorist and the deal accured in Jamaican waters, all three countries became involved...

The exact details were never disclosed and it was reported as a joint effort of the three countries...

For some reason, the buyers and dealers had refused to comment...

Mihoshi was allowed to keep the gun and holster, it as now her official service firearm...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Kingston Warehouse... )**

Kiriko and the others had rushed into the warehouse expecting the worse...

It was, but not in the way they thought it would be...

In the middle of the crate filled warehouse, they found the young boy, but now he wasn't alone or hurt...

He was sitting in a chair, his eyes closed, two very attractive females, wearing small 2-piece swim suits cuddling up to him on both sides...

A young girl stood to the side, petting a small monkey on her shoulder and smiling...

On the floor were two very rough looking males, pinned under a broken case of spilled, unopened DVDs...

Their firearms were laying at the boys feet, untouched...

Kiriko closed her eyes and counted to ten, then she did it again...

After five times she gave up...

By now the two males had been dragged from under the box and cuffed...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

One of the other officers handed her a number of the DVDs, all pirated movies, suggesting smuggling...

She noted the three chairs in the corner that had ropes laying around them...

Kiriko sighed, then looked at the females, kidnapping and probable 'white slavery'...

They couldn't have been here long, those kind of traffickers seldom stayed in one place too long...

From their appearances they had only been taken in the past 12-24 hours, no missing reports yet...

The young girl petting Seina's pet monkey Fuku didn't fit in, too young, probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time...

Kiriko didn't want to think what might have happen if Seina hadn't come along and they'd been pulled from this 'tip'...

It was then that she heard some one behind her...

Turning, her eyes widened and her hand went for her gun...

The other officer reacted also...

Stand a short distance away was a tall, thin male with light hair and dark eyes, smiling at her...

 **Tarant Shanks...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Buckingham Palace... )**

At long last they were shown into a study where the Queen was sitting, drinking some tea...

Seated they were both given glasses of iced tea...

Masiki had a questioned look in her eyes...

" **I was informed that it might not be wise to offer her something hot...** "

Masiki smiled, back home most did it to see if something did happen, usually not...

They both watched as Mihoshi sipped her drink slowly and carefully...

I was then that the Queen made a gesture and the few servants in the room left...

It seem that her Majesty wanted to talk to them in private...

This got Masiki's attention...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Seeing the others looking at her, Mihoshi took another sip and set her glass down on the small table before her...

" **I have heard quite a bit about you before my visit to Jamaica recently, Constable Mihoshi... In fact, it was on the off chance of meeting you that I had it included...** "

While Mihoshi just continued to smile, Masiki's eyebrow went up, she'd heard rumors about the last-minute addition, but no one could confirm it or why...

Perhaps she would be getting some answers...

" **We can speak freely in this room, it's swept daily and it walls are insulated to prevent any signals escaping...** "

Masiki pulled out a small device she rarely used and set it on the table, touching a button...

" **Ah... A scrambler... I'd heard you used one when need be...** "

The Queen then pulled out her own device and set it next to the other...

" **Between the two of them we should be assured what is said here stays here...** "

Both Masiki and Mihoshi nodded...

Smiling, the Queen looked Mihoshi in the eye...

" **So... If you would, in your own words, would you tell us what really happen on that ship...** "

Mihoshi looked down for a moment, took another sip of tea and sighed...

" **Well... I was resting on my surf board and fell asleep... Then-** "

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Kingston Warehouse...)**

It took every ounce of her will power to not pull her gun and try to shoot this 'person' ( and she used the word very loosely... )...

If there was a crime in Kingston, chances were he had his hand in it, some how...

Ex-KGB, he, like others, had moved West when the great Soviet State has broke up...

Rumor (which as about all there was about him) had him working for a major Russian crime boss known only as Kain...

Whether he was now working for himself or still working for his former boss was also unclear...

As it was, the chance to try to shoot him passed, as he held his empty hands out to his sides, in clear sight...

" **Ok, Shanks... What are you doing here?...** "

Smiling, which tended to rub Kiriko the wrong way (as he intended) he spoke slowly...

" **I was checking some cargo that just arrived today, when I heard gun fire... Stepping into the street, I saw all of you rush into this building and decided to follow, to see what was going on... I see that you have every thing, under control...** "

Kiriko sighed, so much for trying to get him for trespassing...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

She couldn't even prove he'd been in the warehouse before they'd entered...

Though the two prisoners weren't looking his way, no way were they going to talk...

More than one witness had ended up 'dead' before they could tell what they saw in a court of law...

It was now that she noticed Seina was standing and his eyes were open again...

Two of her officers had quite literally offered the two females the shirts off their backs, to cover themselves...

Chances were, even it they got that shirts back, they'd never wear them again...

But it did allow Seina to breath easier, even though he had a female holding each arm and the young girl leading him by the hand...

Something told her, this wasn't the last he'd see of these three...

 _ **What was it about Masaki Males?...**_

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Buckingham Palace... )**

" **After every one was aboard the cutter and some wreckage from the ship was examined, every one was arrested... Having identified myself a a law officer, the ship's captain decided to give me credit for the arrest... He sited not only was I an officer, but that I was the only one armed at the time... And it took off from there...** "

Mihoshi noted that the other two hadn't said a word...

It was a smiling Masiki who spoke...

" **That's our Mihoshi...** "

The Queen noticed that Mihoshi, her head down, had say something, softly...

" **What as that, my dear?...** "

Looking up, Mihoshi had a sad expression...

" **Are you going to ask for the medal back?...** "

The Queen smiled and took her hands...

" **Of course not, my dear... This is just girl talk... As I said, nothing said here leaves this room...** "

This got a big smile from both Mihoshi and Masiki...

Standing, the Queen indicated that the meeting had ended...

" **Would the two of you care to join me for a light snack?...** "

Noting the look in Masiki's eyes, she smiled as she continued...

" **I was informed of the Constable's famous appetite, so please rest assured there's more than enough for ALL of us...** "

She then led a smiling Masiki and very happy Mihoshi to the dining hall...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Kingston Constable Station.. )**

Since returning to her now crowded office, Kiriko discovered a number of her assumptions had been correct...

Once again they had been unable to detain Shanks for longer that it took for him to have his statement taken...

 _ **Some day... Some day...**_

The two thugs had clammed up and were refusing to say any thing without a lawyer...

Try as she may, she hadn't been able to find any creditable link between Shanks and the two thugs...

Not that she would keep trying...

But as one of the females was Amane Kaunaq, a former model and daughter to a very wealthy Boston family, they did have them for kidnapping...

At-least they wouldn't be going any where for a while...

The other female was her good friend and bodyguard, Ryoko Balta, who had thought the late night swim a bad idea...

The young girl turned out to be Neju Na Melmas, sort of a child protege, being 'babysat' by her older cousin Amane...

Amane had promised to show her some excitement, but this was a little much...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

To calm herself down, she began to look thought the stack of papers now laying on her desk...

There seem to be quite a few since she got the tip, just before getting off yesterday...

But the chance to get Shanks was too tempting...

She noted that there were quite similar...

It seem that there were a number sighting of a strange old sailing ship just off shore, the sails torn and no crew to be seen...

She took a deep breath and sighed...

Since those Pirate movies started coming out, the number of flying Dutchman sighting had skyrocketed...

The tourist trade had also increased, ever since **The Spanish Main Casino** opened last year...

It had been the creation of one of the wealthiest females on the island, Seto Kamiki Masaki, the Governor's mother...

Her other daughter, Noike Kamiki Masaki, not only ran the Casino, but the adjacent Hotel and night clubs...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

She had to smile...

Shanks avoided all three like the plague...

If there was any one he was 'nervous' about, it was Seto Kamiki Masaki...

She knew he didn't care for the Archbishop of Jamaica, Katsuhito M. Masaki or his wife, Airi M. Masaki - the Royal Attorney Governor of Jamaica...

Another was the Governor's husband, Azusa Jurai Masaki...

Then there was the Chief Constable, Mashisu Kuramitsu Masaki - Mihoshi's Grandfather...

Both seem to have their own reason for wanting Shanks - Gone...

However, the one he avoided the most was her own partner, Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki...

Especially after she attended a party of his new yacht ( by accident - she got on the wrong boat ) and it sank...

He'd only had it a few days...

She smiled as she remembered fishing him out of the bay...

Chuckling, she decided to put the reports on Mihoshi's desk for when she got back...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( A Jamaican beach... )**

Two males stood on the sandy beach, both looking out to sea...

The younger one had a small piece of wood in his mouth, something called a toothpick...

A young lady out side a restaurant had handed it to him with a small bit of cooked pork on it, to sample...

It had tasted nice...

The older man was wearing an odd set of old clothes and a very large, old hat...

It was he who broke the silence...

" **So, you're staying!...** "

It wasn't a question...

" **Thought I'd try it a while...** "

A slight smile appeared under the old man's beard...

" **Well, enjoy... We're going to miss you... Remember, your berth will be waiting...** "

The young man smiled...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

A strange fog appeared and slowly approached the shore...

While the young man stood still, the other walked towards it, whispering a quiet comment...

" **You can tell your friend they can come out now...** "

As he walked into the fog, he dissolved into it and the fog began to drift off to sea...

When the fog as gone, the young male lifted his hand and gestured to the figure hidden among the trees...

He didn't have to turn around to tell who it was...

He'd always had a sharp eye and had noticed her following him from the tavern...

Some times he couldn't "see" her, but he knew that she as there...

Washu sighed as she came to stand by the young male's side...

" **You let me follow you, didn't you!...** "

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Difficult to give you these if you're not here...** "

He held up a what appeared to be a necklace made of silver and red stones...

 _ **RUBIES!...**_

" **Happy birthday...** "

Holding them in her hands, Washu's jaw just dropped...

Finally she tried to hand them back, but he just smiled at her...

" **But I don't even know you... We just met...** "

He tilted his head slightly before replying...

" **But you do... As did your mother and your grandmother...** "

For some reason all she could do was just stare at him...

" **Don't tell me you've never read the Red Flame papers...** "

He chuckled as he watched her reaction...

Washu gasped and her eyes widened...

Those were the oldest recorded papers about the Hakubi Masaki family and only a select few knew of them...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Turning to face her, his eyes danced...

" **Then let me introduce myself...** "

She watched as he bowed and gestured with his hand...

" **I'm a weary traveler, who has just return from a long sea voyage...** "

He stood back up and stepped closer, using a finger to close her mouth...

" **I've gone by may names and been called many more...** "

She discovered she couldn't move as she gazed into his eyes...

" **But the name I was born with was Tenchi Hakubi...** "

It took Washu a while to recall where she'd heard that name before...

Then it came to her, it was written within the Red Flame papers...

" **That's my oh so great, great grandfather's name!...** "

He just continued to smile at her, but said nothing...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **To be continued...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Sail the Spanish Main: A new Beginning...**

 **By: Daferge...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

What happens when the descendants of those who once sailed the wild "Spanish Main" find their quiet, comfortable lives upset by modern day 'Pyrates'?...

Do the 'want-a-be' pirates stand a chance?...

Read on and find out...

( Author Note: - Oh, this is an alternate world, so don't go to Jamaica and hope to get in on the fun... )

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 02... Family...**

 **( Kingston , Jamaica... )**

A female stood on one of the many piers that stuck out into the bay...

She was standing next to a 4-wheel vehicle that many people from around the world would instantly recognize, if they played golf - a golf cart...

The open air vehicle was a popular mode of transportation these days...

Easy to drive, easy to maintain and if you were walking in Kingston, you were more likely be hit by this than any other form of transportation, including bikes...

The government had encouraged it, having acquired a large fleet for government workers to get around in...

Besides being easy to drive, they were electric rechargeable, which cut down on air pollutants and gas prices...

The noise level had also dropped, to the point that you could hear what the person across from you was saying...

( Not that you'd WANT to hear what they were saying )...

Best of all, you could go out side and breath, without starting to cough...

Ah yes, the new (female) governor was quite popular...

Not to mention rather attractive...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

How ever, this driver wasn't part of the government, she worked for a more important organization, the Jamaican Archdiocese...

In fact, she was an assistant to the Archbishop himself, thou one of many...

Her duties had her over seeing the huge collection of documents in the Archdiocese's archives, some dating back to the earliest history of Jamaica, some before the 17th century...

A local famed author and historian had just donated a huge collection of copied documents, dealing with Jamaica's past, from a number of Royal archives back in Spain...

Another collection, donated a year before, had been from the Royal archives in England, including copies of military document at the National Maritime Museum...

It seem that they'd just finished logging and cataloging those when this new donation appeared...

The Archbishop had been delighted, as he'd just finished his copies of the author's last books, based on the old material...

At her 'private' meeting with the 'Archbishop' he got a hug and peck on the cheek from her, as well as copies of her latest works...

He was more than delighted at acquiring autographed copies of her newest books...

Because, due to all her running around the world looking for research material and data, Archbishop Katsuhito M. Masaki hadn't seem his very distant cousin, Tokimi Hakubi Masaki, in some time...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Dressed in loose tan slacks, a loose white blouse and a wide brim hat, miss Tennyo M. Masaki looked more like a tourist than a member of the church...

Due to her relationship to the Archbishop, his granddaughter, she hadn't been required to actually be a nun to take up her position a few years before...

He had need of her excellent administration skills...

The problem had been that she had just finished reorganizing the whole Archived when Tokimi dropped that first donation on her desk...

( Actually it had been her office floor, wall to wall, near to the ceiling... )

The Archbishop had smiled when he hear her loud voice, down the hall, tell Tokimi just exactly what she would like her great Aunt to do with the whole collection and in some VERY colorful terms...

It was about a week before she was able to show her face out side her room, much less back at the Archdiocese...

This time she refused to comment on the collection - family...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( The present... )**

Word had it, a certain 3 mast Schooner would be returning before dusk and her watch was ticking off the seconds very, very slowly...

It wasn't that she enjoyed watching boats return, it was some one on it that she was waiting for...

She had come into work this morning only to find that her head assistant hadn't shown up for work...

And as she knew for a fact that he'd headed in hours before her this morning, there was only one explanation...

He had been shanghaied again...

And she had a very good idea who did it...

It seem that there was a group ( a polite term for gang ) of females who tended to haunt the waterfront...

Young and very attractive, they drew trouble to them like a magnet...

But they also knew quite well how to handle themselves, in a pinch (or a punch)...

Most of the males working the dock or waterfront knew them on sight and avoided them...

It was the few new comers that happen along that gave the others an enjoyable show, every so often...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( A small jet approaching Jamaica... )**

On board a dark haired female was smiling at the sleeping young blonde, across the cabin...

Misaki Jurai Masaki, the Royal Governor of Jamaica, had been observing the restless female since she'd fallen asleep once they were airborne...

Only as they got within sight of Jamaica had she seem to calm down...

She shook her head...

Here was truly a remarkable young lady...

She seem to have been the source of any number of events, from minor mishaps to major disasters...

But at no time was any one seriously injured, no matter how much destruction acquired...

A number of people had questioned her taking the young Constable with her to see the Queen, but she had been the real reason for the trip to London...

Until the plane was safely back at Kingston airport, she would continue to remain alert...

However, she noted that Mihoshi was now smiling and she heard her giggle a name...

" **Tenchi...** "

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( About 2 weeks back... )**

A young male, with dark hair and a shy smile, got off the ferry boat from the airport across the bay...

Shouldering a large pack on his back and an even larger bag in one hand, he seem to be looking for something...

He kept glancing at a sheet of paper in his free hand...

As he neared some dockworkers, he showed the paper to one of them and asked if he knew where the boat listed was docked...

Smiling the worker was more than happy to direct the lost young male, just down the dock to a schooner just a short distance away...

As the young male started off down the dock, the other workers joined the smiling male...

When he showed them his note, they all began to smile and proceeded to watch the expected show...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

As the young male reached the schooner, he stood on the dock and looked down at the boat below...

Setting down his bag and backpack, he stretched a bit as he looked around...

Feeling better, he noted a long metal rod leaning against the boat's railing, within reach of the dock...

Reaching down, he grabbed it and lifted it up to the dock...

The on-watchers were all smiles, the females on the boat didn't like people handling their stuff...

Their eyes went wide as he used it to bang the wooden railing with it...

Damaging their priceless boat?...

Only one comment came to mind for all of them...

 _ **DEAD MAN WALKING...**_

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hearing some one coming, the young male returned the rod to it's place against the rail and waited...

It wasn't long before the 'captain' of the boat appeared, rubbing sleep from her eyes and fighting the beginnings of a very large hangover...

Through just open eyes, the very attractive, light haired female mumbled some thing about unwanted visitors...

All she could make out was what appeared to be a tall male figure standing on the dock above her...

Behind her, also discovering the start of her own hangover another attractive female, with darker hair joined her...

At the moment her eyesight also wasn't much better...

As the smiling workers watched several more groggy females joined the first two, all wearing blue jeans and loose short-sleeve shirts...

It wasn't until the smallest female in the group appeared on deck that there was a reaction...

She was just as sleepy, but from watching the others the night before, it was her duty to make sure they ALL made it back to the boat...

Rubbing her eyes she looked around until she noticed the young male on the dock...

Rubbing her eyes eyes again, she stared at his smiling face...

Then she did some thing that startled just about every one...

She screamed loudly, ran across the deck, put a foot on the rail and hurled herself into the air...

Did a flip in mid-air and landed in the males open arms, throwing her arms around his neck, burying her tear clouded eyes in his shoulder...

To say a number of jaws were wide open, both male and female, would be a vast understatement...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

It took a while, but others began to found their vision was clearing up and smiles were beginning to appear as a name not hear in a number of years was spoken...

Tenchi M. Masaki's little sister, Mayuka M. Masaki would have recognized him any where...

He'd taken care of her most of her life, when their older sister Tennyo had to help their parents...

That is, until several years back when Tenchi left to attend school in England...

A relative had left a title and small estate for him, but he had to attend the University of Oxford and 'survive' for two years - he had just graduated days before...

The dark haired female, Ayeka J. Masaki recovered enough to make it up the gangplank and over to Tenchi, also managing to give him a hug..

By now the 'captain', Ryoko H. Masaki, had recovered enough to see Tenchi better...

The last time they'd seen him, he had been thin and skinny...

It seem that he'd been working out while away, she smiled and licked her lips...

One of the other girls, Minagi H. Masaki, her younger sister, chuckled in her ear as she reminded her about his sister Tennyo...

However, Ryoko had noted how Ayeka was already rubbing up against him...

Ad she was soon standing on his other side, rubbing up to him...

Still holding on to Tenchi and he holding her, Mayuka smiled, wondering if he still got nosebleeds under stress?...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Noticing their audience down the dock, Ryoko and Ayeka guided him down the ramp, Mayuka still in his arms...

As the workers watched the male and females disappeared below, Minagi and another girl got Tenchi's bags off the dock and headed back aboard...

Noting that the crowd was still standing there, she stuck out her tongue at them and followed the others below...

Back on the dock a good number of workers were still staring as the boat's hatch closed, wondering if it had all been a dream?...

Slowly the crowd began to breakup, no one planning to mention what they'd seen...

After all, who would believe them?

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( the present... )**

Tenchi had spent the last two years taking a number of courses with mayors in history and research...

There were a couple of minors that his great aunt Tokimi had suggested and he had even sat in on a number of classes, auditing them to help increase his knowledge without getting class credits...

Sometime he'd have to sprint across campus to get to his next class...

His early years being chased by the girls, for the fun of it, paid off when he took short cuts which really weren't, like from one roof top to another...

Many of the upper class considered him a commoner, but a few thought he was a push over...

But growing up with Ryoko, Ayeka and others, he'd acquired skills to protect himself...

As soon as he could walk, his grandfather began training him off and on, until he became Archbishop...

Much to Ryoko's displeasure, her mom Washu had taken him aside and shown him how to avoid what she'd taught Ryoko years earlier...

So when the older, taller upper class-men tried to 'push' he just stepped aside and those that tried force usually found themselves sitting on the ground, looking up...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Due to all his studies and such ( little time for FUN ) his first year, some ugly rumors started to float around causing him some tension and stress...

These were quickly squashed when, on the first day of his first class break ( a whole week of no classes ), his dorm neighbors were awaken in the early hours of the morning by banging on his door...

A good number of males and females opened their doors to find a handful of very attractive females banging on Tenchi's door...

It seem that little Mayuka had been missing her older brother, so Ryoko and the girls had sailed up from Jamaica to reassure her he was alright...

No sooner was Tenchi's door open than he was pressed against the wall by a sobbing little sister...

He was also informed by a smiling Ryoko that he had 15 minutes to pack what he needed, he was coming with them...

One of the first things he'd learned after setting foot off the family plantation was never argue with females...

He didn't have to agree with them, just don't argue, it was a lost cause...

This would be his first experience with the term "shanghaied", but not his last...

At the end of the week he was back, alone, tired, but happy and relaxed...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Since then, on long breaks, he would tend to disappear, always returning with a smile..

However the last eight months of his schooling allowed for no breaks, until his return to Jamaica...

Thus, no sooner was his diploma in his hand than he was on a plane to Jamaica...

As it was, only his grandfather, who he emailed daily, knew he was coming...

Not that others didn't have connections and notice...

Tokimi had 'eyes' on campus, as well as ears...

She'd quietly put in a word or two to get him accepted to Oxford...

And she had informed Washu, who had in turn informed Kiyone M. Masaki, Tenchi's mother, but not Nobuyuki M. Masaki, Tenchi's father...

Masaki males were on their own...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Captain Henry Morgan tavern... )**

Three females sat around a table in the back corner of the room...

They were drinking from large mugs and observing a male, sitting at a table across the room...

On the table before them was a necklace made with fire red rubies, a birthday present to the red headed female...

The dark haired female, Tokimi, wasn't too happy...

The male had spent the past hour or so reading from a number of books, very old journals that even she had not been allowed to read...

Journals recording the details of the family's history, for it first several hundred years...

Her sister, Washu, had refused to even let her, a world famous historian read them...

Yet here they were, watching a complete stranger read them...

Fights had been started for less in the past...

Her other sister, Tsunami, was studying the male himself...

She found it hard to believe he was in fact their oh, so great-grandfather...

Who had not only sailed with, but fought beside the person the tavern was named for...

The 17th centry buccaneer, Sir Henry Morgan...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

But Washu had assure them that he was and they all saw the sword wound he'd received at the sacking of Panama...

But it had been with her description of the other male Washu had seen on the beach and how he'd disappeared into the fog which had convinced Tokimi...

Cap'n Van der Decken was some one who's description Tokimi had come across quite often in her research of the history of local waters...

There were few indeed who hadn't heard of the famed _**Flying Dutchman...**_

It wasn't until the journals dropped on the table did any of them note the male standing on the other side of the table...

" **Join, ye?...** "

It took time for the three to start breathing again...

Even Washu had to gesture to a chair, unable to speak...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Sitting there, it was a while before any one spoke up...

" **I thank ye for the reading... I knew not how my Washu passed...** "

She'd passed in her sleep, surrounded by her loving family...

She was buried on the family plantation, later joined by others of the family, in quiet repose...

All the graves were marked with carved stones, a quiet garden still care for by the younger generation...

He noted Tokimi looking at the journals, licking her lips...

" **The time has not come yet...** "

Tokimi stared at his smiling face...

" **But soon... Soon...** "

He banged his mug on the table, some rum spilling out and startling the other three...

Raising it, he held it towards the others...

" **To good time... Old and New...** "

Smiling, the three lifted their mugs...

" **TO GOOD TIMES... OLD AND NEW...** "

Up ending their mugs, they emptied them all...

 _ **This is what it's like to be a Masaki...**_

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( A Private jet above Europe... )**

The co-pilot stepped into the rear compartment quietly, not wanting to disturb the dark haired female sitting in a large recliner, studying a number of papers from the briefcase on the counter next to her...

" **Yes?...** "

Her eyes hadn't left the papers, but she knew he was there...

" **Mum... Just checkin' on ye next stop...** "

They had lifted off with no destination mentioned...

With 360 different directions, it was nice to have some idea which one to choose...

The female smiled, that was what she liked about an 'aussie' crew, they weren't afraid to ask questions...

They also didn't mind flying into some of the unusually places she'd want to go...

Be it a large airport like London's Heathrow or a dirt strip near a small native village...

She flown into both, although not in such a large jet as the one they were now on...

Though they had landed this one on a country road once...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Setting the papers down, she closed her eyes for a moment...

She hadn't really thought about it before boarding...

Sighing, she ran down a list of possible destinations...

Tokyo, London, Moscow, New York, Monaco, Rome, Rio, Sidney...

Then there was an even longer list of people who had requested just a moment of her time...

She'd just spent several hours, seeing and talking to a good number before boarding...

The Arabian Prince had understood when they'd had to cut his meeting short...

The diplomatic protocols were nice, but 'time was money' and it had only take a few minutes to get the answer to his requests, much to his delight...

Besides, like others who had long time dealing with her, he knew that wasting her time was some thing you only did once...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

A smile came to her lips as a name came to mind and she made a decision...

Opening her eyes, she had a very wicked look on her face...

Having seen that look before, it was the copilot's turn to sigh...

She chuckled as she heard him sigh...

They would follow her through HELL ( and some believed they had ) because they believed in her...

Taking a deep breath and expecting the worst, he spoke up...

" **Where to, Mum?...** "

What he got was her 'innocent look', the look that had turned hard-core diplomats to jello...

" **Set course to Jamaica... Kingston airport...** "

She heard the pilot chuckle...

" **Should I radio ahead a warning?...** "

As the copilot returned to the cockpit she shook her head...

" **Let's see if we can surprise Washu and the others...** "

She heard the pilot laugh...

Mz. Funaho Hakubi Masaki, smiled at the thought of surprising her daughters, Washu, Tsunami and Tokimi...

It wasn't often the multi-billionaress took time away from work and 'play' to see family...

Besides, she'd heard that young Tenchi Masaki was now home from school...

This promised to be a very interesting visit...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **To be continued...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Sail the Spanish Main: A new Beginning...**

 **By: Daferge...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

What happens when the decendants of those who once sailed the wild "Spanish Main" find their quiet, comfortable lives upset by modern day 'Pyrates'?...

Do the 'want-a-be' pirates stand a chance?...

Read on and find out...

( Author Note: - Oh, this is an alternate world, so don't go to Jamaca and hope to get in on the fun... )

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 03...**

 **( Kingston , Jamaca... )**

As the small schooner approached the docks, a young male leaned back against the main mast, his eyes closed, enjoying the sea air brushing his face...

For the past two years he'd been at a very demanding school in England...

Except for the times that certain determined people shower up to drag him off for a couple days away from campus, he'd spent that time breathing a different type of air...

It was really good to be back...

However, since getting back home, Tenchi Masaki had spent most of his time with his head buried in stacks of papers...

His sister had him working for her, going through and sorting old documents and copies of old documents, most dating back to the 17th and 18th centuries...

So this morning as he was heading in 'to work' he'd been 'shanghaied' by those same determined people and had spent the day breathing lots of fresh sea air...

Being relaxed, his sences 'felt' some one slip up behind him...

The slight hint of sake caused him to smile, it seem the ship's captain had taken time to check on her passenger before they docked...

" **Checking to see if I got my sea legs yet, Ryoko?...** "

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Even with his eyes closed he knew his cousin, Ryoko Hakubi Masaki was smiling...

He could feel her press against him, teasing him as she had ever since they'd first met as kids...

" **The welcome wagon is waiting... Time to pay the piper...** "

He could almost hear her laughing as she informed him that his older sister Tennyo M. Masaki was waiting on the docks for him...

There wasn't any question of **HOW** she knew where he was, Masaki female just knew...

 _ **Well, if she wanted him, she knew where he was...**_

Continuing to lean against the mast he enjoyed the wind, hearing the gulls flying overhead and even felt the slight thud as the schooner made contact with the dock...

With the sensation of movement gone, he opened his eyes to see Ryoko's ALL female crew carefully securing the schooner to the dock...

He was startled at the next voice he heard...

" **Wake up, sleeply head... Playtime's over... Time to go home... There's a large pile of work waiting you tomorrow...** "

He could almost hear his sister chuckle as she continued...

" **And I'm going to personally see that you make it safely in...** "

She did let Ryoko and the crew hug him before she hauled him and their little sister Mayuka M. Masaki, back home...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Some where at sea... )**

A small ship was slowly moving back and forth through the water, dragging a cigar shaped object on a cable behind it...

To those in the 'know', the device was a side-scan radar unit and it was being used to produce images of the sea bed, far below...

By running careful patterns using the Global Positioning System, an accurate image or map of the sea bed below could be produced...

Sitting in front of the control system was a male with long white brided hair that some said looked like snakes...

His mother did it when he was little and he had grown use to it, besides it caused him to stand out in crowds...

What he didn't use, except in official documents, was his full name, Octavius K. Clay...

In school, back in Jamaica, one of the females had noticed some thing and began to call out to him " **Hey, OK...** "...

Since getting his doctorate, he'd gone by Dr. Clay...

He some times wondered where that red-headed female was, so he could get even...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Still nothing?...** "

The low voice brought him back to the present...

Turning he found a tall, silver haired male, wearing glasses gazing down at him...

Alex K. Kagato wasn't some one to mess with...

The youngest son of an English lord, he had six siblings between him and the title...

And although it would have been easy to make himself next in line, it would be far more bother than it was worth...

Let his older brother have the title and try to save the estate or what was left of it...

He had gotten what he wanted before that last auction...

The set of journals or logs that one of his ancestors, a naval officer had written in the early 1700s...

It seem that after the **War of the Spanish Succession** (1701–1714) ended, he decided that if he assumed command of the warship he was on, he could made his own fortune ...

He'd been quite successful until a English fleet managed to corner him...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Encoded within the logs were clues to where he'd hidden his plunder and even the site of a Spanish treasure ship that slipped through his fingers...

He'd happen upon the _**Santa Maria de Madrid**_ which had been damaged in a storm and seperated from the rest of the treasure fleet...

A manifest in Spain indicated it was carrying a cargo simular to that found some time back by treasure hunters on the _**Nuestra Señora de Atocha**_...

Flying Spanish colors, Kagato was able to take the ship intact...

However while he was having fun with the survivors on his ship, one of the survivors he'd missed, tossed a torch into the Spanish ship's magazine, blowing a hole in it's side...

Had the gunpowder not been wet, it might have blown up both ships...

As it was only the _**Santa Maria de Madrid**_ was damaged and sunk with most of it's cargo...

Kagato had only transfered a couple of chest before the explosion...

The survivors soon followed, wrapped in chains...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

From the logs, they believed they were in the general area where the _**Santa Maria de Madrid**_ went down...

All other referances to the ship list her as lost in a storm and far closer to the Florida Keys than the logs hinted, so, finders keepers...

As the ship carrying most of the fleet's gold thay trip and with the price of gold at an all time high, just a handful of bars would cover the cost of recovery...

All they had to do now was find it...

The problem was it was still a large ocean...

Dr. Clay was a man of science and wasn't one to admit to any errors...

His science was perfect and never wrong...

So, where was the ship?...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( The Governor's mansion... )**

As the Governor's car drove up a large number of staff members appeared to welcome the Governor home...

Governor Misaki Jurai Masaki carefully got out of the car and put a finget to her lips...

Looking inside the car, the staff saw the reason why...

For in the back seat, asleep, was constable Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki...

Smiling, the head of the staff got several large males to gentle remove the constable from the back and onto a streacher so they could take her to one of the guest rooms...

As most of the staff had come in contact with Mihoshi at one time or another, they all liked her...

However they also knew of her bad luck...

So they handled her as they would a land-mine, very, very carefully...

All were relieved to hear that she was tucked into bed...

Governor Misaki smiled when she heard one of the staff mention Mihoshi mumbling a name as they left the room - " **Tenchi...** "...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( The Kingston Constable Station.. )**

Constable Kiyone Makibi Masaki was at her desk when Chief Constable Mashisu Kuramitsu Masaki announced on the innercom that the Governor was back safely...

He continued by noting to those interested, that constable Mihoshi was back too and at the moment asleep at the Governor's mansion...

AND, as an added note, that both London and Great Britian were still in one piece...

This last piece got Kiyone smiling and a number of the other constables chuckling...

Kiyone had made a comment to the Chief a few days before that according to a study by Mz. Washu, most of Mihoshi's worst 'accidents', including the gunrunner incident, accured within the past two years...

However, it had been several weeks since any thing notable had accured...

The last being the incident at the Queen's visit not quite a month back...

The Chief had smiled and handed her a photograph taken at the local airport...

The time-stamp was several weeks before and her eyes widened as she recognized the young male in the center of the image, her distant cousin, Tenchi Masaki...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Kiyone smiled as she wondered what other things the future had in store...

She use to enjoy watching Ayeka and Ryoko fight over him...

His older sister having to come and drag him away...

With his inheriting a title and going off to Oxford University, all the Masaki females were very proud of him...

Now he was back and she had reason to believe things would liven up a bit...

Rumor had it that he had failed to make it in to work this morning...

As no missing report had been filed, she suspected certain females were involved...

A quick call to his older sister had assured her that she was well aware of the problem and would handle it...

She kind of wished she could be there to watch, but she had her own problems...

Sighing Kiyone got up and headed out, it seem her day wasn't over yet...

It seem that Tenchi wasn't the only local male missing this morning...

Seina Yamada Masaki was also 'missing' and for some reason the name Amane Kaunaq came to mind...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( The Masaki plantation... )**

Two females sat on the porch enjoying the cool breeze...

Suddenly Bobby McFerrin's song, _**Don't Worry - Be Happy**_ , broke the calm...

The younger female pulled out her cell phone and answered it...

Smiling, she listened for a while before putting it away...

" **That was Tennyo... Seems that the girls dragged Tenchi out to sea again... With Mayuka's help, of course... But they're on their way home now...** "...

Meaning the plantation...

Some times Kiyone M. Masaki, Tenchi, Tennyo and Mayuka's mom, wasn't too sure what to do with them...

The other, older female, Airi M. Masaki, her mother, managed to hide a smile, Nobuyuki, Tenchi's father had simular problems with Kiyone, Washu, Tsunami and Tokimi when he was younger...

They chased him all around the island, until he caught Kiyone...

Or at least that's what he claimed...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Sighing, the two got up...

Soon the rest of the 'men' folk would be wandering in wanting to be fed...

Airi guessed they should check and see how the staff was doing in the kitchen...

Between her position as the Royal Attorney Governor of Jamaica and being the wife of the Archbishop of Jamaica, she didn't get much time to relax...

Tomorrow she'd find out how Misaki's trip to London went, especially with Mihoshi along...

Kiyone figured they still had half an hour before dinner...

More than enough time to get Tenchi to tell them how HIS day went...

And any details he left out, they were sure little Mayuka would supply...

Chances were that she was behind the whole thing, wanting to have some time with her brother...

And Ayeka, Ryoko and the girls were more than happy to help...

Some times Kiyone wondered who was in charge, Ryoko or Mayuka?...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( The Spanish Main Hotel... )**

" **Captain's Quarters** " was just another name for the pent-house room...

And at the moment there were four people out on the balcany...

The center of attraction was a young boy sitting at a table with a large plate of food in front of him...

On ether side of him was a very attractive female, each trying to get him to taste the bites of food they had on forks, in their hands...

Thou he had assure them that he could feed himself, the two females weren't taking NO for an answer...

A young girl, holding a small monkey, was sitting just outside the door to their room watching, smiling and trying her best not to laugh...

Neju Na Melmas had seen her cousin, Amane Kaunaq do crazy things before, but never to such a degree...

A late night swim at a public beach had taken a very bad turn and the three female had ended up in a darken room, tied to chairs, blindfolded...

Neju was smart enough to realize that they had been kidnapped and that their futures weren't as bright as they had been...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Amane and her might be held for ransom, coming from very rich Boston families,but their companion, Ryoko Balta didn't have any one to ransom her...

The words 'White-slave trade' had come to mind and as both Amane and Ryoko were both quite attractive, a paid ransom didn't always guarantee that they would be returned...

So when a young boy found them and freed them, they had been quite happy...

Some how his over powering their guards only added to it all...

The fact that local law enforcement members showed up shortly after wards didn't seem to matter at all to Amane or Ryoko...

Amane and Ryoko were now focused on this young boy...

Thou Naju thought they were more obsessed with him...

Most of Amane's life she had male doing any thing to get her attention, Naju thought it was nice that it was now her trying to keep young Seina Yamada Masaki's attention...

This vacation may have been just what Amane needed...

Some thing told her the future was going to be a lot more interesting...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( A Private jet above the Atlantic... )**

The co-pilot stepped into the rear compartment ...

The solo passenger looked up but said nothing...

" **Mum... Just letting you know we'll be landing at the Kingston airport shortly...** "

Mz. Funaho Hakubi Masaki, smiled and nodded her head...

As the co-pilot returned to the cockpit, she thought ahead...

It had been a couple of years since her last visit to Jamaica, but she'd managed to keep track of things...

Word had it that all three of her daughters were in Kingston at the moment...

Add that to Tenchi Masaki's recent return from school in England and it just seem to be the right time to return...

So why was she having this strange feeling?...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( The Captain Henry Morgan tavern... )**

Another male was the focal point of a number of females, but this male was far older than the three females...

Tenchi Hakubi had been born in the late 1600s...

But serving under Cap'n Van der Decken, better known as the 'Dutchman', aboard the ship the _**Flying Dutchman**_ , had a way of halting aging...

Now he had returned to see how his decendents were doing...

And the three females siyying across the table from him were direct decendents...

Tokimi Hakubi Masaki, Tsunami Hakubi Masaki and Washu Hakubi Masaki...

The tavern was run by Washu, but they all were part owners...

Which meant they didn't have to pay for their drinks...

They had all had a number of mugs of rum as they studied the male across from them...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Being members of the Masaki family, it hadn't been hard to accept him for who he said he was...

The way he emptied his mug proved he was a Hakubi...

There was also some thing in the way he smiled when he looked their way...

When the silence was broken, it wasn't any of them this time...

" **I wondered why I hadn't heard from my chief assistant today?...** "

The three females turned to find an elderly male standing just inside the front door...

Even thou he was wearing a white suit and hat, he still stood out from the crowd...

Katsuhito M. Masaki, the Archbishop of Jamaica, didn't wear his robes that much...

Even if he wanted to, the local climate wouldn't allow it...

And he had special permission from the Vatican to dress this way...

Better than having to send a new Archbishop ever 4 to 8 months to replace the last one do to heat stroke...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

As Tsunami was about to get up, the sitting male spoke up...

" **Been a while, Katsuhito... Care to join us... The rum's great, no sea salt...** "

All three females stared at Katsuhito as he joined them...

The girl from behind the bar came over to set a cup and saucer before him as he sat at the table, then returned to behind the bar at the other end of the room...

The male smiled as he watched Katsuhito take a sip...

" **Still a tea drinker I see!...** "

Setting his cup down and ignoring the staring females, Katsuhito tilted his head slightly...

" **So, Tenchi... What brings you to our neck of the caribbean?...** "

The smiling male inter locked his fingers, put his elbows on the table and rested his jaw on his fingers...

" **Have you ever hear of a ship called the** _ **Santa Maria de Madrid**_ **?...** "

The three female were again staring at him...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **To be continued...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Sail the Spanish Main: A new Beginning...**

 **By: Daferge...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

What happens when the descendants of those who once sailed the wild "Spanish Main" find their quiet, comfortable lives upset by modern day 'Pyrates'?...

Do the 'want-a-be' pirates stand a chance?...

Read on and find out...

( Author Note: - Oh, this is an alternate world, so don't go to Jamaica and hope to get in on the fun... )

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 04... Friends and family...**

 **( Kingston, Jamaica... )**

From the her 3rd floor office on Kingston's Docks, Nagi Katsumoro had a good view of the activity taking place on the docks below...

The loading and unloading of ships, cargo being moved about and the few larger sailing ships that the local docks couldn't accommodate due to their size...

As such, it wasn't unusual for her to see any number of figures hurrying along and being the union boss for the dock workers that tended to get a smile...

It meant that things were going OK...

However a large figure caught her eye as it came into view from behind a warehouse...

Not only was it large, but it was running and quite fast...

If it was who she thought it was, she would be surprised, but they had something over their shoulder...

To be carrying a bag that size and be moving at that speed also didn't surprise, the fact that the sack had legs did?...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

She was so captivated by the scene below that she couldn't take her eyes off it, even as she took a sip of tea...

 _ **( Nothing stronger during work hours, setting an example for the men... AFTER work she could drink any dozen of them under the table, a good reason she was elected "boss"... )**_

It was at this point that she noticed a half dozen figures come around the same corner in hot pursuit of the 1st figure...

And the way every one on the docks moved out of their way gave her an idea as to who they were...

This was getting more interesting by the minute...

Nagi sighed, the 1st figure was obviously headed for the Union hall below and possible safety...

Knowing his pursuers, the walls of the Vatican in Rome wouldn't be safe enough...

At which point one of those new electric carts turned the corner, on two wheels...

This got a raised eye brow, until she saw the passengers, a male and female, the female driving...

The male had a big smile, while the female's face was dark and angry...

Perhaps she should head downstairs to greet her company...

And prevent an all out war...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Captain Henry Morgan tavern... )**

Three females and two males sat around a large table, sipping tea...

A large pitcher of ice tea sat on the table along with a stack of very old books...

Although the gray haired male could be taken for the older of the two males, the dark haired one was a lot older, by several centuries...

Tenchi Hakubi had just returned from a long sea cruse...

But when your ship is the infamous Flying Dutchman, time has little meaning...

In fact the three young ladies were his oh so great granddaughters, Washu, Tsunami and Tokimi Hakubi Masaki...

As for the second male, he was family too...

Katsuhito M. Masaki had been many things in his youth, but was now the Archbishop of Jamaica...

He had been many places, seen many things, meet many people, among them, Tenchi Hakubi and the Dutchman...

He, Tenchi and the Dutchman were sharing a jug of rum when the Dutchman asked the young Katsuhito if there was any thing they could do to repay his kindness to a couple of young crewmen who had been washed off the Dutchman during a storm...

After some thought, he suggestion to the Dutchman that they gather up a large amount of the trash the landlubbers had dumped into the sea and return it...

After the next storm many Caribbean resort beaches awoke to find their beaches covered with trash, including an old 1961 Studebaker...

Oddly no Jamaican beaches were touched...

Since then, every so often, some beaches found themselves covered again, just the Dutchman's way of letting every one know he was still watching...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

This meeting was the latest in a long relationship between the Masakis and Cap'n Van der Decken, better known as the Dutchman, for his ship, _**the Flying Dutchman**_...

The Caribbean had gotten a lot more crowded and so the real world was making contact with the supernatural world more often...

Over the centuries, the Masakis had proven a trusted contact, for the Dutchman...

And as the family had a history of seafaring, having a 'life guard' watching over them had come in handy a couple of times...

Tenchi had once returned a young Tokimi to the family after she fallen overboard during a sudden storm many years before...

Part of the family secrets written within the family papers...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

As it was, some one was about to upset the statuesque below...

It seem that a descendant of the infamous villain Kagato was after a fortune in treasure Kagato had lost to the sea...

The problem was that the mermaids considered the treasure their jewelry and weren't going to stand to have it taken from them...

Last time the mermaids went on a rampage, the waters around the islands ran red with blood...

With sharks you're safe as long as you're not in the water, but mermaids can transform for short periods and have legs...

It had been recorded as the worse season of shark attacks ever, but it wasn't sharks...

So Queen Ariel had asked the Dutchman to use his 'connections' to resolve the problem...

For on land or in the sea, an upset female was a terrible thing to behold...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( The Spanish Main Hotel... )**

" **Captain's Quarters** " was kind of crowded at the moment...

It seem that a number of Amane Kaunaq's cousins had heard about her kidnapping and then her amazing rescue...

They all agreed, they had to fly all the way down from New England to get the details...

The word was that a handsome young male had appear in their darkest moment and saved their lives...

On top of that it seem that Amane refused her family's demand to return home...

And the rumor had it that the young male was the cause of it all...

It was this young male that got their interested...

Over the years, thousands of rich, handsome males had bidded for her attention, all to be turned away...

So who was this male who had finally managed to caught her eye?...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

At the moment, the male in question was pinned to a chair with Amane sitting in his lap trying to feed him fresh grapes...

Her good friend Ryoko standing off to one side handing her the grapes that she was popping into Seina's mouth...

Thou both now wore blouses and shorts, Seina was still quite aware of how beautiful these two young ladies were...

But at least these outfits tended to show much less of them than their bikinis did...

 _ **( Seina had a history of nosebleeds due to too much female skin... )**_

The other four females in the room also wore sleeveless blouses and shorts...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Her little cousin Neju Na Melmas was sitting on the couch with Seina's little monkey Fuku, watching and enjoying every minute...

She was wearing a loose jumpsuit and trying hard not to laugh...

She hadn't had so much fun since the ice skating incident this past winter with all those males trying to show off and making fools of themselves...

At first when Gyokuren, Hakuren, Karen and Suiren showed up she thought they were going to haul them back home...

But it turned out they were just here to get the details about Amanes new 'boy-toy'...

At least they got the "boy" right...

From there things were just getting even more interesting with every moment...

It seem that they were getting the same look in their eyes that Amane and Ryoko had in theirs...

Oh, yes, this trip was going to be any thing but boring...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( A helicopter off shore... )**

A male was watching the events in the room through powerful field glasses and had other feelings...

A ransom for the 1st female would have been in the tens of thousands at least and he had looked forward to the unexpected wind fall...

Now four more in the same range show up...

But there was a problem, the young male...

He'd heard about the boy and his bad luck, but didn't believe it, until he saw it in action...

He might be crazy, but he wasn't stupid, not after the incident with that blonde female officer...

He knew she was the cause of his new yacht sinking, but couldn't prove it...

Safer and easier to just rob a bank...

As long as the boy was around, the female were safe, for now...

Tapping the pilot on the shoulder, he gestured towards the shore...

Besides, he had other things in his plate at the moment...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Down stairs... )**

Officer Kiriko M. Masaki of the Kingston Constabulary walked into the lobby, took a deep breath and headed to the desk with the smiling female clerk...

As she stepped up to the desk the clerk held up a card for her...

" **What's this?...** "

Kiriko was confused, she hadn't asked any thing yet...

" **We were informed you might be showing up and to be ready...** "

Kiriko stared at the card and then the card...

" **Informed?... Ready?...** "

The clerk had long ago learned that around here just about any thing could happen and usually did, when you weren't looking...

" **You looking for the young male who rescued Mz. Kaunaq and Mz. Balta?...** "

Kiriko nodded her head...

" **We were instructed to have a door key to the Captain's Cabin ready for you...** "

Taking the card Kiriko stood there for a moment not sure what to do next, her rhythm had been thrown out of wack...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

The clerk came to her rescue...

" **Take the third elevator to the top floor... The Captain Cabin is at the end of the hall... The card key will unlock the door...** "

As Kiriko started towards the elevators she stopped...

She looked back at the clerk, she just had to ask...

" **Who?...** "

The clerk's smile got even bigger...

" **Mz. Seto Kamiki Masaki herself... I believe she said it would less expensive than replacing the door...** "

Kiriko had to smile too, not wonder the clerk had such a big smile, it wasn't every day that you got to talk to one of the wealthiest females on the island, but the owner of the hotel...

She continued to the elevator...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Kingston's Long shore man Union Hall... )**

The building had originally been a firehouse and it still had the fire pole over in the corner...

So when Nagi 'dropped in', she 'dropped in'...

So, when she appeared at the bottom of the pole the whole room went quiet...

Except for two females trying to get a bagged figure away from a large reluctant male...

Banging the pole with the stick she had got EVERY BODY'S attention...

All three held onto the bag, but shut their mouths...

Looking around Nagi spotted someone she hadn't seen in some time...

There were only a few males who dared to kid her about having a "pole" in her office, here was one of them...

" **Nobe... Long time no see... What brings you here?...** "

Nobuyuki M. Masaki smiled as every one seem to now be looking his way...

The words were out of his mouth without pre-thought...

" **My daughter in her electric cart!...** "

Nagi smiled, his hair might have gotten grayer, but his wit was still sharp...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

However the female in question had other concerns, as she crossed the room at a steady pace until she stood next to the bagged figure...

The male and two female, upon seeing Tennyo standing there, let go of the bag...

After glaring at the two females she grabbed the bag with both hands and tore it in two...

And there, duc tape over his mouth and wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his side, stood her younger brother, Tenchi Masaki...

Jerking the tape off his mouth got a reaction, a loud scream...

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!...** "

This got a smile from both his sister and their father...

 _ **Well, his lungs are still working fine...**_

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

The male stepped up from behind him and cut the tape wrapped around him with his knife...

Pulling the tape off Tenchi now looked at his rescuer and blinked his eyes a couple of times...

Smiling he took the guy's hand...

" **Amagasaki... Is that really you?...** "

As Amagasaki started to reply, he noticed that Nagi had joined them with Tenchi's father...

" **Sorry boss... I just didn't know where to go...** "

Nagi held up a hand to stop him, as she looked a Ayeka and Ryoko...

" **Where these two are concerned, no where on this planet is safe...** "

She looked Tenchi up and down, then at his father, then the girls...

" **But this does answer some rumors going around that a male had been seen hanging out with these Amazons...** "

Ayeka and Ryoko were now staring at the floor...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking around she spoke louder...

" **Break it up... The shows over...** "

She looked at the crowd of males across the room...

" **And just how many of you are on break at the moment?...** "

And the males chuckled as they proceeded to leave...

" **Shall we retire to my office to discuss this?...** "

As ALL the females started towards the stairs, Nagi chuckled...

" **Just Ayeka and Ryoko... It's a small office...** "

After a short chat among themselves only seven were left...

At that Nagi and Nobuyuki led the way...

Followed by Tenchi and his old school friend Amagasaki...

Behind them were Ayeka and Ryoko, who looked over their shoulders every so often at Tennyo...

Tennyo brought up the rear, just to be sure...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **To be continued...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Sail the Spanish Main: A new Beginning...**

 **By: Daferge...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

What happens when the descendants of those who once sailed the wild "Spanish Main" find their quiet, comfortable lives upset by modern day 'Pyrates'?...

Do the 'want-a-be' pirates stand a chance?...

Read on and find out...

( Author Note: - Oh, this is an alternate world, so don't go to Jamaica and hope to get in on the fun... )

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 05... Things get interesting...**

 **( Kingston , Jamaica... )**

 **" And therefore as a stranger give it welcome.**

 **There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,**

 **Than are dreamt of in your philosophy. "**

 **Hamlet Act 1, scene 5**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Captain Henry Morgan tavern... )**

A small group were sitting around a table, saying nothing...

Three females and two males sat around a large table, sipping iced tea from cups...

A large picture of tea, with ice set on the table before them, kept topped off by the girl behind the bar at the far side of the room...

Even the famed Hakubi Masaki sisters needed to take 'down-time'...

Besides, the past had come to visit and it might effect the present...

While a gray haired Katsuhito was also sipping tea, the other male was enjoying another mug of rum - rum without any salt spray in it...

He was also enjoying his first visit with family in quite a while...

A very LONG while...

While Tokimi was well aware of all folk lore that involved the Caribbean, this was her first encounter with it...

The young looking male across from her was in fact her oh-so great grandfather...

It seem that he'd spent the past several centuries sailing on the famed _**Flying Dutchman**_ under Cap'n Van der Decken - The Dutchman himself...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

On top of that, it seem that the mermaids of myth also existed and it seem that they had a request for the Masaki clan...

It seem that there was a treasure hunter looking for the shipwreck that had, over the centuries, become their jewelry box...

Would they keep him away from the shipwreck for them...

Things couldn't get any stranger or weirder, could it?...

A cheerful voice broke the silence...

" **Well... Isn't this the somber group...** "

All eyes in the room turned towards the front door...

For standing in the open doorway was Funaho Hakubi Masaki...

It was so silent you could hear three jaws hit the table top...

One word, in three voices broke the silence...

" **MOTHER?...** "

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Kingston's Long shore man Union Hall... )**

In Nagi's office the noisy group seem to run out of steam and silence had prevailed...

Looking around, her eyes came to rest one one of her dock workers...

Young Amagasaki had started young, following in his family's tradition, his father and grandfather had both been workers the docks...

Both were now higher-ups in the shipping company, putting their years of working the docks to a far better use...

She had found Amagaski to be not only a good worker, but a trusted one, liked by most of the men on the docks...

She understood that he had been over weight when he was younger, but since he had started working here, most of that was gone...

In the year or so that he had been working the docks, moving, shifting and carrying things, he had become quite muscular now...

A far cry from the shy young boy who had first stood before her in this same office...

Thou he still tended to lowered his eyes whenever he was talking to her...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

As she recalled, this was the first time she'd had him up in her office, since hiring him...

A female voice broke the quiet...

" **Amagaski?...Is that really you?...** "

Tennyo was also looking at him, she recalled Tenchi's childhood friend, but?...

She smiled as he looked at her, trying to recall her name...

It was a smiling Tenchi who helped him...

" **You remember my older sister... Tennyo!...** "

Tennyo smiled as Amagaski suddenly recalled his introduction to the Masaki females...

At the age of 10, his new friend Tenchi, had invited him out to the Masaki house to go swimming at the nearby beach...

That and of course, snacks later...

Having stepped into the large family restroom to change into his swimsuit, he suddenly discovered he wasn't alone...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

There were a number of female, in various stages of undress, also getting into or out of their swimsuits...

A teenager at the time, Tennyo was among them...

He just managed to get back out side before the screaming and shouting started...

The Masaki adults had taken it all quite nicely, the smiling females calming down the upset girls, while the males were laughing hysterically...

Suddenly he was aware that the two females who had been chasing him were now eyeing him, smiling wickedly and had a strange look in their eyes...

Moving closer, they soon had his back to the wall and were on ether side of him...

It was Ayeki's soft voice that sent a chill down his spine...

" **SO... That was you, all those years ago?...** "

Ryoko's even softer voice sent the chill back up his spine...

" **My... Some one's been working out... Care to come back to the boat with us for some fun?...** "

As every thing went black, he heard Tenchi's voice...

" **Now see what you've done!...** "

The female chuckles he heard didn't help...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( The Spanish Main Hotel... )**

Officer Kiriko M. Masaki of the Kingston Constabulary stood before the door of the hotel's penthouse suite, the Captain's Cabin...

The most expensive suite in the Hotel...

She looked at the key-card in her hand and the slot she needed to swipe it through to open the door...

She sighed, with Seina and Mihoshi in her life it was a wonder her hair wasn't as gray as the chief's...

Swiping the card, the door swung inward, to reveal a scene she wasn't expecting...

Seina was sitting in a chair, the wealthy miss Amane sitting on his lap, feeding him grapes, while her friend Ryoko was standing next to them handing Amane fresh grapes...

On top of that, it seem that there were four MORE female present...

Females that she had sure she had never seen before...

And they were now all looking at her...

It was a smiling Ryoko who spoke up...

" **And how can we help you?... Detective?...** "

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Kingston Constable Station.. )**

Chief Mashisu Kuramitsu Masaki smiled as he looked at the images that had just been sent to his office...

One had been from the Governor's mansion...

It showed his grand daughter asleep in a large bed, a big smile on her face...

He didn't have to guess as to who she was thinking about...

She'd had that same smile on her face ever since young Tenchi Masaki's return from his schooling in Great Britain...

Make that young 'Lord' Tenchi Masaki...

He had also noticed that 'incidents' with Mihoshi had dropped too...

Perhaps the funds from the 'Emergency' account could once again be used for more important things...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

The other images were from the security camera in the Captain's Cabin over at the Spanish Main Hotel...

It was of one of his best officer, Kiriko M. Masaki, who had a surprised look on her face...

Another was of another local resident, Seina Yamada Masaki, who's luck seem to on the same level as Mihoshi's...

It appeared that the attractive young lady that he had rescued was now sitting in his lap, feeding him grapes, while the other rescued female seem to be standing nearby supplying the other with grapes...

It seem there were at-least four more attractive rather females present, which would tend to explain the odd look on Seina's face...

His shyness around female was island known...

The chief couldn't help chuckling...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( The Governor's mansion... )**

Governor Misaki Jurai Masaki smiled as she looked down on a sleeping Mihoshi...

To think, getting invited all the way to Buckingham palace, because she knew Mihoshi and not the other way around...

She couldn't help softly chuckling...

The 'selfie' of Mihoshi and the Queen had gotten quite the response from the family...

They all knew that what went on there was between her, Mihoshi and the Queen, But...

Was it true that the Palace, London and the British island it's self were still THERE?...

With Mihoshi's reputation they just could not believe NOTHING at all had happen...

 _ **Not even spilled tea?...**_

It had really livened up things since she learned how to work her camera part of her cell phone...

Washu had suggested it when they got into one of those ' _ **you had to be there to believe it**_ ' discussions one night...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

The family now had a very large collection of ' _ **You're not going to believe this**_ ' images...

And contrary to some concerns, NONE of them were ether touched up or even created with PhotoShop...

It was also reassuring to send images that so-and-so was alright, etc...

Thank goodness Washu had fixed the phones so they couldn't be hacked or let a virus attached it's self...

Almost ALL the family phones now had security protection...

Tenchi's latest adventure had her in tears...

Taped up and stuck in a bag by the girls, then rescued by an old friend and a chase on the docks...

Tennyo's few quick snaps and text was the best...

It was going to be a while before he lived this one down...

With him gone for so long, she'd almost forgotten about all the crazy things that had happen in the past...

It was good that things were getting back to normal...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( The Masaki Plantation... )**

Tenchi's mom and grandmother stared at the images from Tennyo...

They were also trying hard not to laugh and failing at it...

It had only been a short while since Tenchi's return and now things were heating up...

Tennyo had texted that their Dad was with her...

A selfie showed him with a great big smile, enjoy every thing...

Tenchi's Mother, Kiyone, wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad...

Nobie was well known for had his own way of getting into trouble...

Tenchi's grandmother, Airi, was sure the 'boys' would be OK, after all weren't the 'girls' there, too...

At the moment, she was more concern with her, 'other half', Katsuhito...

When she called the archdiocese, she had been informed that he had stepped out after getting a call earlier and had not returned yet...

They were unaware of exactly where he was...

He might be the Archbishop of Jamaica, but that didn't keep him from getting into trouble...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

It seem that the old days were back...

The peace and quiet that had existed while Tenchi was gone, was beginning to disappear too...

They had enjoyed the images of Mihoshi, both in England and asleep in bed...

And then Seto Kamiki Masaki had sent images of what Seina and Kiriko were doing...

Females chasing Seina wasn't new, but a number from Boston's upper class families?...

This was a new one, even for him...

And there were hints that there might be even more?...

The future was looking brighter...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Some where at sea... )**

In the cabin below deck two males were examining the image being shown on a large monitor...

Although it was a shipwreck, it was the wrong type and far too young...

Side scans indicated it was less than a century old and it's shape was that of a submarine...

Perhaps an undiscovered lost German U-boat from the 1940s...

But an online check showed no ship or boats lost within a 50 miles of this spot...

Like other data recovered, it's position was marked using the GPS ( Global Positioning System ) just incase...

Never just dismiss any thing...

Although not related to their search, it was data and in today's world 'data' could be of great value to the right person...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

So far they had collected a good deal of data of this unexplored area of ocean...

They had even marked several dozen new wreck sites, but most of them were less than a century old...

And what they were looking for was a number of centuries old...

An old Spanish galleon made of wood that was gone, leaving only a pile of large metal cannons behind...

After that long a time, chances were that it would be the magnetometer that locates it...

Technology had advanced to the point that a lot more data could be taken these days...

It was possible to tell a pile of scrap iron from a pile of cast iron cannon...

Very useful in this business...

In fact, the equipment on this boat had been acquired from a well furnished scientific research vessel some time before...

It had been reported lost off Africa due to fire, while studying the local underwater volcanic activities...

The whole crew had gone down with it and that including the researcher who had been using it...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

The person in charge had a very special goal in mind, an undiscovered Spanish Treasure Gallon with a cargo hull full of gold and other valuable items...

An ancestor of his had been what some referred to as a pirate and the Gallon his greatest prize...

However fate, in the form of a Spanish sailor with a torch, had other ideas...

He had thrown the torch into the Gallon's magazine and caused the treasure to slip through his greedy fingers...

But he had left clues where it went down in his 'logbook'...

Just waiting for the right person to come along...

And 'Captain' Kagato Akara believed he was that person...

And with the discredited Dr. Clay ( _**with the funny hair**_ ) he was going to find it...

And no one had better get in his way...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( On another ship)**

Two figures were talking...

One, a male, dressed in very old clothes was wearing a matching hat with a very wide brim...

The other was a female and wearing very little, but then again mermaids tended to wear nothing, even when in full human mode, with legs...

Cap'n Van der Decken thought it best to not tempt fate and had the crew below deck...

Not that they would or could harm the beautiful Ariel, Queen of the mermaids...

Just the opposite, for if something upset her or caused her to loose control she was the one to watch out for...

For behind that pleasant smile was several rows of teeth, just like a shark, from which she got half her makeup...

Mermaids were changelings, able to change form to survive...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Their normal form was the upper half human female and the lower half of a fish (fins, etc)...

Over the centuries this had been quite useful in attracting human males close and into the water for one of two reasons...

Ether to feed or for mating ( then feeding )...

Few knew that they could take full human form as it was usually used during mating...

But if need be they could have legs for short times...

Thus Queen Ariel was very much a human woman as she stood naked on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, surrounded by a thin wet mist to keep her skin moist...

Even Van der Decken wasn't stupid enough to meet her while she was in the water and in her full mermaid form...

Salty sea air and human flesh ( especially with blood ) was ringing the dinner bell...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

A soft low voice spoke, speech was something the Queen did very seldom, but it was one of the reasons she was Queen...

" **You... Trust... Them...** "

The Dutchman thought a moment, careful not to say the wrong thing...

" **Trust?... Some!... We have an understanding that has survived several hundred of their years and proven it's self...** "

The Queen tilted her head slightly...

" **Always... The... Same?...** "

The Dutchman shook his head as he hid a smile...

" **My crewman was the seed for those that followed... He took service with me to save his female, his mermaid and hatchling... There have been quite a few females and hatchings since...** "

The Queen thought a while before speaking again...

" **They... Do... It?...** "

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

The Dutchman finally smiled slightly, the question she had came here for...

" **They have advantages we do not... They can go, where we can not... They can do things we can not... They will do their very best...** "

She paused before speaking again...

" **You... Trust?...** "

He smiled without showing any teeth, which would have been an aggressive response...

He stepped closer, then reached up with his hand and gently stroked her soft cheek...

Her eyes widened at the move, the contact, she gasped, a strange feeling running down her spine...

When she managed to focus again, he was still close, but his hand was at his side again... He was still smiling...

" **I trusted you when you suggested we mate as a sign of trust...** "

He paused...

" **And, if I were to 'trust' any one else, it would be them...** "

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

The Queen remembered, she was still amazed that he had agreed to take such a test...

She was also amazed that she had allowed him to live afterwards...

But that had been the whole reason of the test...

There had been a sort of bond ever since...

But she had her answer and she nodded her head...

She had a very wicked thought, so she leaned close to him, her body inches from his and whispered in his ear...

" **Perhaps... Another... Test?...** "

His response was to turn slightly and kiss her on the cheek

Her eyes widened at his response...

" **Any time!... My Lady!...** "

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **( Captain Henry Morgan tavern... )**

With four females and only two males, it was mostly the females doing the talking...

Washu and her sisters had not seen their mother for close to a year...

Texting and E-mails didn't count...

She was the CEO of a huge financial Empire...

She had her 'fingers' in countless pies around the world, very rich pies...

So she was on the move a great deal, live more on her jet than any where else...

After the usual family greeting their mother got right to the heart of the matter...

 **TENCHI...**

At which time Washu got another buzz on her phone...

She had gotten one earlier, but hadn't answered, due to the business at hand...

She discovered she had been left images and text...

Popping up the first one she bit her lip, then popped up the second...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Her uncontrolled giggle caught the attention of the others at the table...

As they stared at her, she was unable to speak, so she held up her phone, with the large screen and showed them the first image, a pair of shoes sticking out of a large canvas bag...

After a while the second image appeared, a young male, duc tape wrapped around him and a small piece over his mouth...

Every one but the young male at the table recognized him and smiled...

Finally able to talk she spoke to the male...

" **This is your name sake, Tenchi Masaki...** "

Tenchi Hakubi smiled, it seem they had chosen well for his name sake...

Washu then turned to the others, a wicked smile glowing...

" **I don't know about you, but I have got to get the details behind this one...** "

Every one smiled, nodded and stood...

As every one headed toward the door, Washu turn to the girl behind the bar...

" **Mary... You've got it until some one makes it back...** "

The girl just smiled, it wasn't the first time...

Washu exited and joined the others outside...

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **To be continued...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
